The Beautiful Cage
by VV the wise girl
Summary: "Fill your beautiful cage with thirty-four other men fighting over the same thing. See how nice it is then." Someone needed to write this so I did. what if America was a princess? Who broke tradition and had a Selection? What if Maxon was a Five who needed to win her over for his family? What will Aspens part be in all of this? Open SYOT for male contestants
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay so I was rereading The Selection the other day and when Maxon and America first meet and she yells at him and all that stuff, one line stood out "Fill your beautiful cage with thirty-four other men all fighting for the same thing. See how beautiful it is then." **

**And I was like "wha- but- why- how- should- I-? YES!" so here I am. And that was a couple days ago but I took so long to get this out here ****_because _****I was planning on posting the first chapter today and making it really long but then I thought 'wait. Should I just switch Maxon and America or their whole families?' like, is king Clarkson still going to be Maxons dad? Or Americas? I can make it interesting both ways but I want to know what you guys think will be better**

**So because of that I'm just posting the thingy (I dunno what to call it) that you need to fill out. But I'll post the first chapter ASAP. And I know that most people that post SYOTs say that they already have the Elite and these are just extras but I don't roll like that, if you give me a good character then they will have a good part and if you don't then they don't, simple as that. And don't take offense, I've read a lot of Selection SYOTs and I love all of them**

**And I also learned quite a bit from my Maximum Ride SYOT so now I know to be very specific about characters I don't want, because most of the ones I got were identical. I want a variety, so some guys can be shy, some spoiled, some thoughtful, some carless etc. the more original the better.**

**So now that the long Authors Note that you wont read is pver lets get started **

Name:

Age:

Province:

Caste:

Job:

Height:

Hair color:

Eye color:

What do they think of America?:

What do they think of Illea?:

Romance back home?:

Personality:

**I list of the Provinces will be on my profile as soon as I can get it up there. I'll delete the names of the ones that get chosen so that no one ends up with the same one. And yes, Maxon will be from Carolina so it won't be up there**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's been a week and I wouldn't have taken so long but I really wanted to have as many characters as possible before updating. Don't worry though, if you still haven't summated an OC then you still have time, um about two weeks from now (lkjnlkjnlk to be exact) because I'm going to try my best to keep updates to Sundays**

**And even after that, towards the middle of the story, there will be another opportunity for new OCs to come in. So I'm going to do this chapter in America's POV, the next one in Maxon's, and then the all the men's POVs as they get Selected.**

**And I decided that Clarkson and Amberly will stay King and Queen because the story line would be very different if they weren't. And it also gave me a great idea for how Maxon will screw up in a report like America did, and it matched his character perfectly (or at least in my opinion I guess)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and that goes for the whole story because I don't want to have to continue adding these**

**America **

I tried my absolute best to walk in this obnoxiously puffy dress that made me look like a cupcake. My stomach growled, speaking of cupcakes…

I made my way over to the table that held all the food, but barley took two steps before my mom got in the way

"No food until after the _report_, we don't want your future husband seeing you with crumbs on your chin and icing on your nose. And we only have three minutes before it starts so go sit down."

I sighed, defeated, and made my way over to the grand chair between my parents. Seriously, the thing was worth hundreds, why could we just have _simple _and _normal _chairs? Oh yeah, because we were royalty, how could I forget? Especially with everyone reminding me every five seconds; I continued to glare at the chair, thinking of how it could feed a family of Fives for weeks. Then my father's rather large hand clamped down on my back, I grimaced, it was still sour from two weeks ago.

"_What are you doing?_" his question angrily under his breath

"Trying to melt chairs with my mind" I said conversationally "You?"

"Sit down and stop joking around. Remember which of the men you have to be impressed by, Erik and William in particular; they both have great connections that could make a difference in this war. Now be ready by the time the cameras are on or you'll have _me _to answer to"

"Aren't I always?" I said, pushing my luck. Then sat down before he could reply

The _report _went by in a blur: Gavril was introduced, I made a few jokes, he asked what I thought of the Selection and being the first women in Ilea history to have one, I made a few jokes, and before I knew it the pictures were being shown on the screen: Michael Raia, Sam Harding, Erik Pierce, William Whit (I made sure to grin at that one), Luke Danielson, Wesley Evergreen, Eli Jeffory Greyson, after that I was stop paying attention and focused more on what was going to be served for dinner

I tried to keep my eyes on the screen but they wandered over to were the Selected would soon sit to watch the reports, but right now it held some forgen guests. My eyes were quick to focus of Aspen Leger, prince of France and my secret boyfriend for the past few years. He winked at me, which made me blush; I hoped it wasn't a bad time for me to, say, if they were talking about the war. But they weren't, my mom was just giving a few words on her experience with her Selection and how it will be different for the men.

Me and Aspen only get to see each other about once a month, when our Father had meetings about whatever it is they do, I'm not a prince, therefore not in the loop. Had my mother had a boy before me, marrying Aspen would be a possibility. But she didn't, so it's not.

This is the first time probably ever that the Queen failed to have a boy so after a whopping sixteen years of arguing, the advisors decided that I should have a Selection rather than be married off to strengthen the bonds between countries

A couple hours later I found myself pacing my room. Thirty-five smiling faces on glossy paper staring up from my desk I already memorized all of them but now I was just trying to figure out how I was going to figure out how to fall in love with a boy that I will only know because my father thought they were worthy of the throne

Erik Peirce: wealthy Two, model, one of my father's favorites

William Whit: rich enough Four, has connections in New Asia, could help with the war

Maxon Singer: Five, nothing special, put here at random, the most unnerving of them all

In his picture his smile radiated the two things I've always wanted: happiness and love. I couldn't figure out if it was for me or for another girl. I'm not sure which one I'd prefer. It'd be nice to know that at least one person her was here for me, not for the crown, but if I could find myself in love with one of the boys here I need to make sure it was one my father approved of, I doubt I could say that for a five

And then there was Aspen

Aspen, who I find myself wishing was in one of the pictures, Aspen who I was already in love with me, Aspen… who was at my door?

My pacing stopped and a smile lit up my face "What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling despite the fact he could get us both in serious trouble, but the smile faded as soon as I was his serious expression

"What's wrong?" I pulled him over to my bed and made him sit down

"Mer, I need you to do something for me," his green eyes stared into my blue ones and I tried to find something in there that told me he wasn't going to do something stupid

"Sure, anything," I found myself whispering, I regret agreeing so quickly

"I need you to forget about me," he must have seen how confused I looked because he continued "You need to focus on the Selection, not me. You can't think of me when you should be thinking of one of them. It isn't fair to anyone in the situation. You know that _we _can never happen. The law won't allow it. I love you, America, and that's why I need you to stop loving me," his words were gentle but his eyes gave away nothing as to what -who- made him do this

"Since when have you cared about the law?!" I shouted "You cant just _expect _me to forget about the past two years in one week just because you requested it! Unless….. he found out didn't he? Your father, he found out? That's why you're doing this? Because you father told you to? Aspen I thought you were better than that! Just get out!" I buried my face in my hands, tears threatening to spill over

"Mer, please…..let me explain" he pleaded

"OUT!"

After I heard the slam shut I plopped down on my bed again, after a few minutes of rather loud crying I changed into my nightgown and slipped between the covers

I expected to dream of Aspen, of him being told to break it off with me by his father, him agreeing to do it just to please him

But I didn't, instead, I dreamt of Maxon Singer and his loving smile

**Hmm I'm not completely sure I like the way Aspen and America's fight came out but then again, during an argument America rarely allows anyone else get a word in. Tell me what you think! I hope you all like it and thanks for all the amazing characters!**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


End file.
